1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer stacked circuit arrangement, and in particular to a multilayer stacked circuit arrangement with localized separation section.
2. The Related Arts
Printed circuit boards and flexible flat cables are of individual advantages and characteristics. Different types of circuit board are used in different applications. The flexible flat cables are used in electronic products to serve as a component for signal connection at a foldable or rotatable structure and are nowadays most commonly used in a hinge part of an electronic product. The greatest value of output of the application of flexible flat cable in an electronic product is for clamshell, slip, flip, and three-dimensional rotation enclosure of electronic product.
For the currently-available products that include a flexible flat cable, the structure or arrangement of the flexible flat cable can be for example single-sided, double-sided, or multiple-layered, depending upon the needed number of transmission lines. A known structure of flexible flat cable comprises a plurality of insulation-jacketed conductors that juxtaposes each other in a side-by-side fashion to form a flat structure, which can be used to transmit signals between various electrical appliances, electronic devices, computer devices, and communication devices.